The Hunt Is On!
by Rachel McN
Summary: An upside-down, pendulum-swinging Raphael, and a purple-coated Donatello. Master Splinter and Leonardo are out foraging. Michaelangelo is a dead turtle – a very dead turtle. Just wait till Raph and Don get their hands on him…


What a night. He was exhausted. All of his plans had tired him out completely. Tomorrow he would reap the rewards. But for now…he collapsed onto his bed. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

* * *

**

* * *

Yawning, he rolled over onto his side. Unfortunately he was already lying at the side of his bed. The loud thump could be heard throughout the lair, but it was ignored. The sound was nothing unusual. Groaning, he pushed himself to his feet, and glared at the guilty bed. Pouting, Mikey headed for the kitchen for his morning breakfast.

Raph stretched, absentmindedly reaching for his mask. The hammock flipped with the movement, and Raph rolled with it, ready to land lightly on his feet. His feet never touched the ground…

In his bed, Don snuggled deeper into the covers. The warmth of his bed was too tempting to leave, but he had too many projects that he needed to finish. And the coffee maker was calling him. Reluctantly, he pushed back the covers, and crawled out of bed. A quick trip to the kitchen, and then he could get back to working on the security system upgrades. He didn't even remember walking to the kitchen. Giving a mental shrug, he headed straight for the coffee maker. Once he'd had a couple of cups, his morning headaches would leave him be. A shout pierced the air, and Don scrunched his eyes up against the sound, covering his head with his hands. He didn't know whether he could stand a fight this early in the morning.

Mikey gave a sharp squeal of his own, as the air was split.

"MIKEY!"

_Eep_.

Don spun around, he hadn't seemed to notice him. Not much of a surprise since Don wasn't really a morning turtle.

"What did you do now?" he groaned.

Mikey put on his best angelic smile. "_Me_? Not a thing dear brother."

_Hold your laughter just a little longer – you still need to see Raph._

Don just groaned again.

Raph gritted his teeth from where he hung, pendulum-like. That little sneak. He was going to personally rip out his throat. Oh yes. And he was going to enjoy doing it too!

Mikey's head peeped round the door. When he caught Raph's eye, and heard the animalistic growl – he fled for his very life.

Wise choice.

Don jumped backwards as Mikey sped past him, eyes wide with fear. Curious, he crept towards Raph's room and peered in. He nearly had a fit.

"When you're finished" Raph growled.

Helpless with laughter, Don almost collapsed, only managing to keep himself standing through sheer force of will, and the help of the door frame.

Raph's eyes narrowed, and a snarl escaped his throat.

Trying to breath through his sudden fit of hysterics at the sight of his brother's predicament, Don wiped the tears from his eyes.

"You're not such a pretty sight yourself you know." Raph stated, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Huh?"

Don looked down at his hands and nearly collapsed again – though this time through fright.

"How about we kill him together?"

Don thought about that. Yes, it sounded like a reasonable idea. A good idea. A very good idea.

"Where are your sais?"

"You are NOT coating my sais in _purple_!"

"I need to get you down somehow, and my Bo isn't exactly sharp"

Raph emitted another low growl, before pointing towards his dressing cabinet. The sight of an upside down Raph with his feet bound and attached to the ceiling through a length of rope would have made anyone collapse into hysterics. The thought of killing Mikey however, was now much more amusing to Donatello.

The sound of the lair door opening reached the turtles ears.

"Quickly!" ordered Raphael. Don opened the drawer and pulled out the two sais. Walking over to Raph, he handed them to him.

"What are you doing? You said you'd get me down!"

"Yes, but I can't use your sais as well as you can. I'm much more comfortable with throwing shurikens"

Raph's eyes grew wide as he saw the evil glint in Don's eye. "Don't you d-"

THUMP

Don crouched down beside Raph. "Sorry, couldn't resist"

Raph disentangled himself from a heap on the floor, and leapt for Don who darted out of the room.

"Wait! If you kill me, you'll lose time for finding Mikey. And two trackers are better than one, right?"

Raph growled, but accepted this. He made a dash for the door, Don following closely on his heels.

**The hunt – was on!

* * *

**

* * *

**

_Breathe, breathe, breathe…_Mikey chanted to himself as he fled his enraged brothers. If he managed to stay out of their grasp until Leo and Master Splinter returned from their forage in the land of dumps and debris, then he would be safe.

_Breathe, breathe, breathe…_

_Run, run, run…_

"YOU ARE SO DEAD MIKEY!"

Uh-oh, Don must have let Raph go. A mad Raph wasn't a pretty sight.

Funny – most definitely.

Safe – no way.

He didn't much fancy his chances of a mad Donatello either. It took a little more effort to prank Donatello, but it was worth it. When he blew his top however, that was when Mikey knew he really had to run. He hadn't waited around.

"Exactly how covered am I?"

Raph glanced over at his brother, a wide grin covering his face as they ran. The purple-banded turtle was now – well – how to put it? – a pure purple turtle.

"Completely"

Raph wondered mildly what Mikey had managed to cover Don in. Not an inch of green skin showed.

_If it doesn't wash of soon, Don's going to be_ really_ insane at Mikey _

This thought pleased him to no end. He'd love to see Mikey get beaten up by the 'pacifist' brother.

That was it. Mikey was going down. And he was going to feel it. Don panted with the exertion of their run. Whatever Mikey had covered him in was really starting to itch. He hoped it was safe. Knowing Mikey he might have accidentally covered him in some sort of poison without realizing. Oh, Mikey was _so_ dead…

* * *

**

* * *

"What about this sensei?"

"Yes, I believe that will do very well Leonardo. We should start back now. I doubt we would be able to carry much more."

"Of course. Do you think anyone will be up by now?"

"Most likely. And most likely they will be relaxing and enjoying their freedom from practice this morning"

* * *

**

* * *

They're gonna kill me, they're gonna kill me. Where can I hide. Yes! They won't find me in there! And Raph's too big to fit in there! Don will only come after me if I've _really _ticked him of! It's perfect! I'm saved!

"Where is that little weasel!"

"We might hear him if we're quiet. You know he can't stay quiet for long – even if he's fearing for his life"

"You realize you're turning the sewers purple right?"

"Oh, shut up"

"Touchy"

Silent, they won't find me if I'm silent. Oh - why does why my foot have to get itchy _now_! Why? I can still itch it if I'm quiet, yes, oh that's better. Wait! What's that? They're below me! Oh shell…

"I _will_ _kill_ him when I find him"

"Not if I get there first. And that's the tenth time you've told me that."

A piece of rubble landed on Raph's head. He tensed, then whipped his head up. There was a shadow hiding above him in a sewer pipe of to the left.

"Mikey…"

"Eep"

"GET HIM!"

"AAAAaahhhhhh…"

Raph leapt for the pipe, and Mikey began to hurriedly scramble through it, to wherever the pipe would take him. He preferred his chances with the unknown pipe's exit, than the two angry mutants waiting for him. Raph had launched himself at the entrance, trying to struggle through it, but quickly realizing that he was just that fraction too big. He howled his frustrations, and Mikey quickened his escape in response.

"Let me at him!"

"Don?" Raph grinned, Don was the smallest out of the four of them. If Mikey could fit in that tunnel, then so could Don. "Be my guest"

"The tunnel exits under South street"

"Consider the trap set!"

Don pounced for the tunnel entrance, setting of after the desperately fleeing Mikey, who recognized a pursuit when he heard one.

Raph began the run that would take him to the tunnel's exit. There was no way Mikey was escaping this one.

* * *

**

* * *

"Um, sensei?"

"Yes, my son"

Leo watched the runoff of bright purple flowing through the sewer waters.

"Do you think there's any chance that stuff is dangerous?"

Splinter frowned. "I do not know Leonardo, but perhaps it would be safest to enquire if Donatello is able to test it."

The two kept walking, careful to steer clear of the bright coloured liquid.

* * *

**

* * *

Raph was shaking with excitement. He felt like a cheetah waiting to pounce. Mikey would _not_ escape! His brother would pay!

Don crawled as quickly as he could after his fleeing brothers back end. If he could just could get his hands on him…

They're gonna kill me! If Don doesn't catch me, and I get out the other side then I'm free! Shell, I never realized how fast Don is. Further, quicker, YES! Light at the end of the tunnel! Sewer light, but still…freedom!

* * *

**

* * *

Leo and Splinter rounded the corner to find Raphael crouched ready to pounce, and shaking with nervous excitement as he watched the sewer tunnel above his head.

"Raph what – "

Leo was cut of as Raph motioned for him to be silent. He didn't want them alerting his unsuspecting prey to the ambush set for him.

Light! Freedom! Yes! I'm safe, I'm s- _SHELL_no.

Oh-no,oh-no,ohnonononononono….

Raph's outside! NO! nononononono…

AH! Don's behind me!

Kick! Oh no, he's grabbed my leg.

Why is he grinning like that? I don't like it. What! Wait! No!

Don rammed his brother, sending him out of the tunnel, and straight to the waiting Raphael.

Raph didn't give Mikey a chance to breathe.

"OW! No, get of! OUCH, that HURT!"

Splinter sharply struck both turtles with his walking stick while miraculously still managing to hold onto the bags in his arms.

"Ow!"

"Ouch!"

Leo watched his brothers with an amused expression, as he placed his bags on the ground.

"What is going on?"

"Mikey set a trap in my room and-"

"Raph and Don are trying to kill me and all I did was-"

"Quiet!"

Both turtles fell silent. Splinter opened his mouth to continue, but was stunned silent when a large purple shape fell out of the pipe that Michaelangelo had just escaped from.

The shape kicked and struggled, showing life, from where it had landed in a heap on Raphael. Michaelangelo tried to take the moment of distraction to make his escape, but was quickly brought down when the purple creature took a lunge at him.

Leonardo automatically reached for the hilts of his swords before hearing the creature speak. Stunned, he dropped his arms and gazed open-mouthed at the purple turtle.

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Ouch, get of. It was just a joke! Donnie!"

"Go Donnie, go!" Raph encouraged his brother. Splinter and Leo were too stunned to do anything but stare.

Mikey managed to struggle out from under Donatello, only to have Raphael set on him as well. Leo moved forwards to stop the fight, but Splinter laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I do not know what Michaelangelo did to Raphael, but from what I can see of Donatello, I think it is only fair that he is allowed some measure of revenge." Splinter smiled thinly, "I'm sure that they will not harm him badly"

Leo glanced in disbelief at his wrestling brothers. He was inclined to disagree. Raph and Don looked like they were out for blood.

Raph backed of. He felt he had taught Michaelangelo enough for him to get the message, and besides, Don deserved a chance to beat him up on his own. It was fun watching Don when he was mad. He was surprised that Splinter hadn't stopped the battle yet.

Splinter felt the enquiring gazes of two of his sons. He lifted his head and caught Raphael's eye, beckoning him closer.

Then to Raph and Leo, Splinter whispered "I do not intend to hurt Michaelangelo myself, but I understand why you may be mad. When I entered your room this morning Leonardo, I found out that Michaelangelo had thoughtfully left a bucket of soap suds balanced atop your door. I was not too pleased to say the least. However, I think Michaelangelo has now learnt his lesson. Who will restrain Donatello?"

Leo and Raph both felt themselves go pale. They had no wish to try and restrain a snapped Donatello. Especially when he was covered in a purple-whoknowswhat-substance.

"Donnie get of!"

"What did you cover me in! **What**!"

Yup, neither had a wish to restrain Donatello. Maybe he would cool of himself in a few minutes…

"Yeow! Donnie! Help – someone help! Get the purple monster of me! OW!"


End file.
